Quarterback
by Warbler-Weisman
Summary: I swear this started as the new chapter of Jake and Ryder's infinite playlist, but I realized it fit McPorter a bit better. [Based off Quarterback by Kira Isabella]


Spencer felt like he was top of his game. He had a college scout from FSU there to see him play. Nothing could get him down. Especially with Davy's party after the game.

Mason however wasn't looking forward to tonight. It was just another night for the cheerios. Him having to help lift girls and being unknown. The girls getting all kinds of recognition from the players. All of the guys would be flirting with one of the girls, except the quarterback, who, on their way back to the locker room gave a smile and wink towards Mason. He tried to tell his sister, but Madison merely brushed him off, "How would you explain the star of the game and a no name boy from the freshman class?"

By the time the game ended, all of the Titans were still pumped. Of course they were pumped. Spencer just won them the game. The cheerios made their way out back to the bus. Mason was lagging behind. A truck pulled up alongside him and the door flung open. "Hey there gorgeous."

He glanced over and saw the star quarterback, Spencer Porter. "Y-you mean me?"

Spencer nodded and gestured with his lips curled into an almost cruel smirk, "You bet. Now get in we're going to the party."

Mason smiled and got in the seat next to him. He asked, "Why would you want me?" Spencer answered him, "Well, you're the only halfway decent looking guy on the cheerios. Plus I knew you were into guys too." Mason remarked, "But I'm a freshman!"

By the time they got out at Davy's, the bonfire was in full swing. Spencer led him by the hand to meet some of the guys. He spoke, "Guys this little cutie is Mason. He's on the cheerios with most of your girlfriends." Mason could merely wave awkwardly before sweeping his curls out of his eyes. Spencer kissed his cheek, but released his grip, "Babe I'm gonna go get us a couple drinks." Mason nodded with a smile, yet internally, he was panicking at the fact Spencer called him babe. He was left standing there with people he didn't he didn't know. Luckily for him, Spencer came back with two red cups filled with liquid.

Mason graciously took one of the cups, yet hesitantly took a whiff of it before putting it anywhere near his mouth. "Wait, is this beer?" Spencer remarked, 'Yeah, why?" Mason's head shook as he passed Spencer back the cup. "I'm sorry. I-I just don't drink." Spencer smirked, a cunning idea filling his mind. "Don't drink, or never given it a chance?" The curly haired freshman could merely shrugged, "Six of one, Half a dozen of the other." Spencer smirked ever so slightly and pressed the cup to Mason's lips. "Please babe? For Me?" Mason, who was still unsure as to why "Mr. Popular Quarterback" was even here with him decided he would try something new. He took a small sip of it, not minding the taste. Mason took the cup from Spencer with a smile, taking a much larger sip this time. The thing was, whenever he's nervous, Mason fools with whatever's in his hands, which in this case was his drink, so he just kept drinking, till he'd finished it and was left holding an empty cup. He excused himself to go get another drink. Mason didn't hear what they were saying as he walked away. "You gonna get with him?" He also didn't hear Spencer's answer, "I wouldn't be getting him hammered if I wasn't."

Mason came back with another cup full. He stood there, still just as awkward, but now with Spencer in much closer contact. Spencer's lips trailed along his neck. "Babe you're too hot." Those words caused a blush to creep up the back of Mason's neck. He got down most of the cup in one sip. Spencer accidentally tripped and knocked what was left out of his hand. "Sorry darlin. Come on we can go play beer pong." As it turned out from a few rounds, Mason's a beer pong master. He was at least 4 cups into the game before Spencer spoke up. "Come on back to the truck with me Mason." Mason merely giggled as he took Spencer's hand and sat down the stack of five empty cups. They walked back and Spencer connected his lips to Mason's and they climbed into the back of the truck. Clothing being shed. Obscenities being uttered, and little to Mason's knowledge, photos being taken.

When he got back to school on Monday, Mason wasn't in his uniform. He wore something he could wear a scarf with to cover the trail of purplish-red bruises along his neck and collarbone. He could hear what people were saying, even his own sister coughing under her breath, "Slut." Mason's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Excuse me?" Davy spoke, "Dude just check snapchat. It's all over Spencer's story." Mason stood there, still as glass as he pulled out his phone and clicked the app open. Just as he was told, it was all over Spencer's story, photos of every inch of his flesh exposed. Even a video that was merely darkness, yet you could hear the inhuman like groans spewing from the back of Mason's throat. Tears immediately came to his eyes. Mason thought someone's first time, doing _that_ with another human being was supposed to be about love, a memory you never forget. How could Spencer betray him like that? He threw his phone back in his pocket and stumbled his way to the choir room to cry. Luckily there was no one there, so Mason could lock the door behind him and merely just lay there. It was clear to him that everyone had chosen their sides in this. Even his own twin sister picked the side of the star of the game. Yet, he thought, Who'd pick the no name boy in the freshman class?

Spencer needed to stop by the choir room to pick up some sheet music, yet he found the door locked. He banged on the wood. "Miss Berry you told me to come pick up sheet music during 2nd block. Now come on let me in."

Mason opened his eyes, from where he laid, a sullen weeping mess on the cold tile floor. He got up to open the door. Spencer saw him standing there, a complete wreck within any sense of the word. "You ok babe?", he asked, with a slight note of concern. Mason growled, every ounce of his fury being forced into his words, "Don't you babe me Spencer Porter. I saw what you put on snapchat!" Spencer's eyes grew wide before he looked down at the ground. "Oh, that.." Mason's eyebrows raised. "Of course that's what this is about! What else would I be crying about!? You turned my own sister against me for crying out loud! Everyone is sitting here calling me a slut whereas the quarterback who got me drunk and nailed me in the back of his friend's truck gets off still just as popular!" Spencer bit at his lip, unsure of what to say, "Look Mas, let me make it up to you." Mason questioned, "How? How could you possibly make it up to me? You ruined me!" Spencer looked into Mason's eyes and saw a truly broken soul. "Look Mason, Just stick with me. I'll be your boyfriend and promise no one's gonna hurt you. Ever. If they do, they'll have me to deal with." Mason asked, "Why would you do that?" Spencer answered him, "Because I realize after last night that I screwed up. You're a beautiful, talented guy Mason. You did not deserve what I did to you."


End file.
